Krabtales
"What happened to the Devil King?" - Maven the Krab KrabTales (known also as KichianTale and KTale) is an AU made by Kichian.yamat. Almost all character designs were original. Credits Nintendo: for making Chespin and Haunter, my two favorite pokemon. Kyrie: For making Crogaster. Me: For making their design. AU Alterations * KTale: Kichian's Revenge * HelpK Story When Frisk was gonna reset to have a rematch with Asgore, they accidentally pressed true reset. The world glitched out and they went into another dimension, the "K" dimension. The monsters in the dimension were stronger and more unpredictable. Now Frisk has to survive through a dimension that was tougher and more brutal to humans. The dimension was made by Kichian, Kyrie and Maven, the strongest beings in the universe. Kichian depended on muscle, Kyrie depended on speed and Maven was the smartest, though this didn't stop Kichian from being the leader of the trio. No monster knew that Kichian and Kyrie also helped create them and the humans, believing it was Maven alone. Kichian said he was too lazy to rule over them so he gave it to Maven. This was a lie. Kichian only did this so that he can secretly make new species of monsters and humans. If any of the monsters knew, they would get angry at Maven, Kyrie and Kichian for not just making 7 humans to kill, and Kichian and Kyrie did not want to disappoint their people. The three Krabs did not have the power to create at first. Kichian used to live with his siblings in a small floating island with a little house. While Kichian was playing on his tablet, Kyrie and Maven were in the backyard. They met the Devil King, but he was a lot nicer at that time. The Devil King asked Kyrie and Maven if they wanted to have the power of creation. They, of course, agreed and later showed Kichian. Before they left, the Devil King told them, "Make this failure for a world a better place. I don't have the imagination that matches yours." They also learned how to create non-living things out of nothingness from time. Even though Kichian never knew who the Devil King was, they were still thankful for what the Devil King taught Kyrie and Maven. After giving up the power to create, the Devil King suffered loneliness in hell, thus changing him, demanding souls as deals. He also plans to take back his powers from the 3 siblings, but he knew their powers would overpower his. There are 6 souls already and there was another human other than Frisk. Rial, the Queen. Almost nobody knew where she was, and those who did know would either be too afraid to attack her or did not have the heart. Kyrie would talk to her sometimes to cheer up her loneliness, and she would always yell at Rial when she spits out a pun. Kichian would go there sometimes to have a punny conversation. When he is caught by Kyrie, his excuse would always be, "I was just talking with this door that I really a-Door". She would then tell Kichian to go back to his post and stop slacking off. Kichian would listen and would fall asleep on the post. Rial once had a little brother, who she lost during the war, Tuto. He's not dead, but lost. He lives on the surface and hopes to one day, reunite with his sister. When a monster dies in this dimension, they would turn to red dust, referencing blood. They would turn into a ghost if they had any unfinished business, go to heaven if they have been good or have their soul taken by the Grim Reaper if they were bad. When Frisk woke up in the underground, he met Sunny. Instead of pretending to not kill you, he asks Frisk where they came from. Frisk then tells them where they are from, and then Sunny tries to kill them. While preparing his attack, he says, "You don't belong here! Go back to your dimension before bad things happen!". Nothing bad will actually happen. This was just fear. Then Rial ice blasts him, saving Frisk from an immediate death. She asks you to follow her. That is when Frisk's story begins. To see Frisk's perspective of the story, go here Characters Frisk: Same ol' frisk except their shirt is blue with orange stripes. Sunny: A sunflower with spiky petals, a fang will be seen on his face no matter what face he makes. Unlike Flowey, his mission is to rule the entire underground and eventually, the human race. Sunny knows that Frisk doesn't belong here. He thinks with Frisk being here, everything would glitch. So he tries to kill you, before being ice blasted by Rial. Rial: The only human underground. She is a young lady with brown hair and magical ice powers (This is not Elsa). She has the same personality as Toriel, except she can make ice cream and is a kind of strict parent. When you are hit by one of her attacks, you will slow down. Monsters in the ruins are very loyal to her, while monsters outside the ruins think she is dead or are too afraid to take her soul. Lil' Ice: A depressed ice monster. Even though he is still young, he already knows his life is pointless, like a ghost from Undertale. When he has nothing better to do, he usually sings a song or find some stray Axelts to pet. On the genocide run, he can be killed, but he will just melt away without dissapearing to red dust. This will give you gold and no experience. Apparently, he made a deal with the Devil King to have his best friend, Sarah, to be popular. In return, he cannot go to heaven, nor become a ghost. If Lil' Ice would die, his soul would be given to the Devil King. Kichian the Krab: The strongest and most liked monster in Snowville. Some monsters call him "Big K" because they don't how to pronounce his name. Part of the reason the monsters like him is because of his great pizza. This depressed comedian acts just like Sans, but gives the worst time, not just bad time. He spends most of his time awake playing video games. Kichian's weakspot is the biggest fang in his mouth, which is somewhere at the right of his mouth. He loves pranks and his favorite holiday is April Fools. He also loves memes and his favorite was the "Hey Buddy" Undertale meme. Even though he loves memes, he doesn't just spit it out randomly, only on perfect occasions, although of those occasions involve trolling Kyrie. The Carrot Unit: Raboo, Smol Bun-Bun, Bunero and Bunoressa, Big Bun-Bun, and Rabbikill. Raboo: A blind bunny who can only see things that are breathing or undergoind photosynthesis. Smol Bun-Bun: A small bunny who still has fighting skills. He is too cute to try to kill. Bunero and Bunoressa: Two lovers who have sworn to protect each other. They also like fighting together. Big Bun-Bun: A really big bunny who has even better fighting skills. He is still cute. Rabbikill: The leader of the Carrot Unit and the most intimidating of the bunnies. He is also the only one who takes his job seriously, and will not be distracted. His ears are his favorite spot, so pet those ears. Kyrie the Krab: The nicest monster of the underground (and secretly the fastest) and Kichian and Maven's sister. She is actually a God who lost her memory when the war started. The only thing she doesn't like is not having fun... and not eating. Kyrie loves children and baby animals. She hates the Annoying Bird for a good reason. Kyrie's weakspot is the 'K' on her head, which is why it's covered with an almost unbreakable bandana. Her favorite holiday is Christmas while her least favorite is April Fools. The Annoying Bird: The creature Kyrie hates the most. Because it ate Kyrie's chocolate cake 2 times. It looks like a maya bird. For some reason, it meows instead of tweets. Sammy: An orange cat monster. The biggest species of monster underground. They speak very funny and think humans are cute. Too bad one of them is allergic. One of them is named Garfield. Ice Flake: A monster's kid. He has a brother who has been sent to Felina's lab due to a fatal accident. Some monsters think that he is annoying, while others say he is cute. He has a positive and a can-do attitude. If you're sweating from heat, it's a good idea to hug him. Even though he is an ice monster, he mostly likes hanging out at Caveland. Warm hugs remind him of his brother. Plaunt: One of the most popular monsters Kichian created. Kichian created it from his two favorite pokemon, Haunter and Chespin. He is a brutal hunter who won't stop hunting you down. He destroyed many human settlements before being sent underground. He doesn't even know how the humans beat them. He has a moon dog named Darky as a pet, which reveals that he has a soft spot for pets. He secretly has a crush on Felina. Ticked-Off Quaree: A rock monster who is insane. He tries to avenge his brother because you made him cry apparently. He also has a mini tree friend on his head named Treant. She is supposed to keep her friend from going insane, but the Quaree's thirst for vengeance was too powerful. While the fight is going, she asks Quaree to calm down and apologizes to you. Darky: Darky is a moon dog owned by Plaunt. She is a very fun pet to hang out with. She is also trained to fight, but almost never fights unless pushed. Her kind's normal food are bones, but Plaunt gives her a healthier substitute, steak. Felina: A shy, friendly monster who loves and cartoons, specifically My Little Pony. She is the scientist of the underground and a physician. The amalgamates she made still haunts her. She does a great job at keeping secrets. Unlike Alphys, she fights you on the genocide run and reveals that she is secretly the spirit of Halloween. She secretly has a crush on Plaunt. Sarah: The underground's massive superstar and the most liked monster underground. She doesn't have legs but makes up for it with singing. Felina equipped her with a body that can go through walls. She cares about her fans really much and would hate anyone to start killing them. She thanks Felina for doing this for her and sometimes features Felina in shows. She doesn't know that Lil' Ice actually sold his soul for her, but they still hang out. Ribs the Skeleton King: A greedy and boney leader, his cheapest item cost 275 gold, and it is for a bone. Jack commands an army of skeletons, which helped in the Monster-Human war a lot. He might be a little bit crazy, but he has strength and perseverance Amalgamates: 8_legs, BitE A, BitE C, %KID% and ST/u/CK (Drawings of them coming soon) 8_legs: An amalgamate with 6 spiders combined. Even though it is called 8 legs, it has 12. BitE A: A mix of biters. Biters are creatures with large mouths with pupiless eyes. It looks like a blob with many mouths and eyes. BitE B: (Deceased) Ran out of determination. BitE C: Another mix of biters. It has 2 Biter bodies, one baby biter body. It has 6 mouths. Therefore it is a mix of 6 Biters. %KID%: A mix of three kids. One of the kids had a fatal accident, which lead them here. ST/u/CK: A mix of three monsters. Unknown backstory. Maven the Mage Krab: The smartest and ruler of the underground, and Kichian and Kyrie's brother. Like Asgore, he lost his wife and his two sons. Unlike Asgore, he created the cave monsters that live in Caveland and the robots in Volcanic Village. He is nice and loves drinking coffee. Maven doesn't have a weakspot, unlike Kichian and Kyrie, but his vulnerable body makes up for it. He is also the retired royal scientist's assistant. Kyle (or Lil' K as Kichian calls him): Maven's son and the heir to the throne. He has a little bit of Maven's wisdom and the niceness of Rial. Kyle had a monster soul, but was still considered a demigod. When he finally releases all the souls to free the monsters and turn into his real form, some of the souls' determination rubbed off on him. This created a new kind of soul for him. A soul combined with a monster and a human's. This allowed him to stay in form, but he still didn't want to go up to see what his parents would think of him. Tuto: Rial's little brother. Tuto has a nice attitude and is a little mischievous. At the good ending, he reunites with his big sister. He cries in this little scene, before waving goodbye to the player. Chara: Slightly more different. She is the narrator and doesn't stop you at the genocide run. The Grim Reaper: Comes whenever you kill a monster. They're spirits are sent to heaven whenever they are killed. Whenever a monster is killed, the Grim Reaper talks about how sad it is that they died and that they were healthy and nice people. If you kill Jerry (Never changed him, cause I want you to kill him), you will be thanked by the Reaper and be given 300 gold. Devil King: A very powerful monster and owner of Lil' Ice's soul. The entrance to his palace is hidden in Volcanic Village. You can fight him, if you can get through his devil minions. When you reach him, he will tell you of how determined you are to save Lil' Ice. He then asks you to join or fight him. If you say yes, the game will give you the Bad Ending. When defeated, he releases Ice Cold from his contract. The Devil King doesn't die, as he is immortal. He will just be severely injured. He then promises to never use souls as deals ever again. Alex: The first human to fall underground. They were adopted by Rial and Maven. They're and Kyle's sacrifices made the monsters' situation worse when they started the war. They are self-centered, but never turns their back on the monsters. On the genocide run, they take the place of Chara and instead of possessing you, she asks you to turn back. If you do, you do a true reset. If you don't, she kills you instantly. Repeat this 5 times and you dodge the insta-kill death, and a battle begins. She never actually turns evil, she just stops you from the run. HE (Hidden Entity): The person who warns the monsters about the genocidal human. Not much is known about the creature. Crogaster: The old royal scientist who worked with Maven. He helped Maven make The Generator and other experiments. He had a very strict and very serious attitude. He got stuck in a dimension called when he tried to extract his own determination using the Determination Extraction Machine, even though it was still experimental. This due to him being a little impatient. Random Enemy Monsters Ruins Axelts: Replaced Froggits. Axelts are cute beings that wander around the ruins. They have an axe for a head, but somehow still easy to battle. They are really easy to fight and kill, but why would you want to kill these cuties? Tusok: Replaced Moldsmal. Tusoks are monsters that wander near Rial's home due to her kindness. They have two legs and a large spike on their back, but no arms. Spider: Replaced Migosp. These spiders are abnormally bigger. They also only have 6 legs. They most hangout in places filled with spider webs. Shiar Liar: Replaced Whimsun. Shiar Liars are birds that are too afraid of you to do anything. For some reason, they lie a lot. Chargers: Chargers are the hardest creatures to beat in the ruins. They charge a powerful attack on one turn, which just skips its turn, then attacks the next turn. More creatures coming soon. Endings There are 5 endings in the AU: Ruling the World, True Genocidal Maniac, Bad, Neutral and True Pacifist. Ruling the World and True Genocidal Maniac You guys know this already. The ending where you kill every single monster and human. After defeating Alex, you go in to the throne room. There you see Maven talking with a black figure. The black figure escapes when he sees you. Maven then says the following: "So... You finally came. I have just one question for you. Why? Why do all this? I know that I killed 6 human children in the past. But slaughtering a whole race is a different story. *Sigh*. Fine. You want a fight? I'll give you one." He then grabs the 6 human souls. "You see these? The souls of the 6 humans I've killed. It might not affect a god that much. But I will need everything that can help me to defeat you." He absorbs the human souls, got their determination and battles you. Once defeated, Maven says the following: "Heh. I knew I couldn't stand a chance against you. I hope in my next life... I won't meet anyone like you." Sunny will be there waiting for you. He would look nervous and will say the following: "Oh, h-hey. How... How you doin? W-Well, you *Gulp* have 2 choices here... r-right now. Rule the world with me or kill me and everybody else. S-So, what will it be" You could choose to rule the world with him, or kill him and everybody else. If you choose to rule the world, this is his dialogue: "W-Wait really?! You're not gonna kill me? Phew. I knew you weren't that genocidal. So yeah. Shall we?" You rule the world with Sunny and Human race falls into eternal slavery. You will die soon, but Sunny will live on. If you choose to kill him, you kill Sunny and every human in the surface. Somehow, you are killed by a mysterious force, causing you a True Reset. Bad Occurs when both Rial and Maven are killed. The kingdom will be ruled by Plaunt and by his iron fists. He leads the kingdom so terribly that even Felina left him and becomes missing. The next human that comes along will be horribly and brutally murdered. The monsters are tortured and Kichian no longer likes the species he has created. A phone call is given to you like the neutral endings in Undertale. Before the end of the phone call, Kichian says he was gonna do something about their situation with his eyes pupiless and black, implying that he might have killed Plaunt. Neutral There are many of the neutral endings, each involving killing Maven, and defeating Omega Sunny. Some where Kyrie, Felina or even Kichian becomes ruler. In all of these endings, you just halted and completely reset the progress of the monsters ever getting up to the surface. True Pacifist At the true pacifist ending, every monster lives (except Jerry) in peace with humans. Humans may not be as nice as monsters, but they saw how the monsters were. There were not only one, but two humans, Rial and Frisk, and they cared for them. In celebration, the president of the humans throw a feast with the monsters, and kids are no longer scared of monsters under the bed or in the closet. Kichian plays a video game with Kyrie, and Kyrie completely rages when she loses. She accidentally breaks the TV, and Kichian just laughs. Plaunt and Felina sit on a mountain together, looking at the sunset. In this little scene, Plaunt finally kisses Felina and she faints, rolls downhill and Plaunt runs down to save her. Lil' Ice and Sarah perform on stage together. Lil' Ice does the drums, while Sarah sings. If you saved Lil' Ice from his contract with the Devil Emperor, he will have a happier face on. Rial reunites with her little brother, that she has been waiting for 7 years to come back. They both cry before waving goodbye to the player. As for the ending, there will be a picture of Frisk and their new family. If you defeated the Devil King, he will also be there. Changes 1/8/2018: Added the AU to the page 1/9/2018: Added the story 1/10/2018: Added the Devil King 1/11/2018: Added the Grim Reaper and Tuto 1/12/2018: Improved Story 1/13/2018: Added drawing of %KID% 1/14/2018: Added drawing of BitE A 1/18/2018: Removed the "Relationships" infobox 1/20/2018: Added Ink!Sans to the story 1/30/2018: Added the Easter Eggs infobox 2/3/2018: Added Axelt 3/23/2018: Added Crogaster 3/24/2018: Kyrie now has amnesia 3/28/2018: Added Fresh!Kichian 3/29/2018: Added New AU Alteration: KTale: Kichian's Revenge 4/1/2018: Added New AU Alteration: HelpK 4/2/2018: Plaunt now has a pet moon dog named Darky. Sprites have now been moved to this page. 4/4/2018: Added Rabbikill Easter Eggs * In Kichian's room, you can go in the closet and see the following: a foxy mask, a chespin hat, sans' sweater, three black skeleton skulls, a pickelhaube, and an ice crystal. This resembles Kichian's six favorite characters from six different games. Those characters are Foxy (FNAF), Chespin (Pokemon), Sans, Wither (Minecraft), Werner Werman (Cuphead) and Slumbo (Mixels). Gallery Note: There are some here that are sketches. This is due to them not having sprites yet. Main Characters KFresh_Kichian.png|Because there is a fresh version of every AU. Sunny.jpeg|A drawing of Sunny Rial.jpeg|A drawing of Rial LittleIce.jpeg|A drawing of Lil' Ice Kichian the Krab.png|Kichian Kyrie the Krab.png|Kyrie Plaunt.png|Plaunt Unhauntable Plaunt.png|Plaunt the Unhauntable Felina.png|Felina GenocideFelina.jpeg|A picture of Felina's Halloween Spirit form (Genocide). Sarah.jpeg|A picture of Sarah SarahEX.jpeg|A picture of Sarah EX Maven.png|Maven SarahOMEGA.jpeg|A picture of Sarah OMEGA (Genocide) Ice Flake.png|Ice Flake Sammy.jpeg|A drawing of Sammy KingDevil.jpeg|A drawing of the Devil King %Kid%.jpeg|A drawing of %KID% BiteA.jpeg|A drawing of BitE A God of Death.jpeg|A drawing of Kyle's God of Death form Titan of Death.jpeg|A drawing of Kyle's Titan of Death form Kyle.png|Kyle GenocideKichian.jpeg|A drawing of Kichian (Genocide) wearing Kyrie's scarf OmegaSunny.jpeg|A drawing of OMEGA Sunny (WIP) Axelt.png|Axelt Charger.png|A Charger, pretend that he is at least 3 times bigger than this size Ruins Monsters Axelt.png The Carrot Unit Rabbikill.png|Rabbikill Trivia * Tuto and Rial's names come from the word "Tutorial". * Plaunt is the only character that didn't have an original idea for the design. * Felina's species of monster is called Frightmares. * Kichian, Kyrie, Maven and Kyle's surnames are "Krab". * Maven is the only Krab whose name doesn't start with a "K". * %KID% is the least deformed amalgamate, and BitE A is the most deformed. * I don't think I will ever add a soundtrack to them. Feel free to add soundtracks to them. * The Devil King's soundtrack would be Megalo Strike Back. * Killing Jerry does not stop from getting the "True Pacifist" ending. * Sarah and Lil' Ice are not cousins, just really good friends. * The Grim Reaper, Darky, Tuto and Devil King are the only main characters who didn't replace anyone in the original Undertale franchise. * Crogaster and HE are the most mysterious characters in KichianTale. * Crogaster is an idea from my actual sister. * Chara, Rial, Frisk, Tuto and Alex are the only known humans in KichianTale. * KichianTale originally was going to be an AU about the monsters winning and locking up every human underground except Frisk. Frisk would then have to prove to the monsters that humans were no longer that bad. Category:AUs Category:Concept Change Category:Serious Category:Special Event